


Ohh Baby Baby

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Roman are happy together, happier than they’ve both been in any previous relationships.  They’ve been together now for just over a year.   While they were both nervous about starting a relationship, they were encouraged by several outside parties to go for it.  Especially since the outside parties were privy to both sides of the conversation and knew of the mutual feelings.  </p>
<p>And right now, it’s late, nearing two in the morning, and they’re both still awake in Seth’s apartment, talking to each other in soft voices, touching one another with gentle fingertips.  “Can I tell you something?” Seth asks, and Roman can see the worry in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohh Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: I’m not gonna lie to you. I want your babies.
> 
> I'm posting this on its own as motivation to myself to actually continue this in the future

Seth and Roman are happy together, happier than they’ve both been in any previous relationships.  They’ve been together now for just over a year.   While they were both nervous about starting a relationship, they were encouraged by several outside parties to go for it.  Especially since the outside parties were privy to both sides of the conversation and knew of the mutual feelings.  

And right now, it’s late, nearing two in the morning, and they’re both still awake in Seth’s apartment, talking to each other in soft voices, touching one another with gentle fingertips.  “Can I tell you something?” Seth asks, and Roman can see the worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, what is it? What’s wrong?”  

“Nothing.  Nothing’s wrong,” Seth assures him.  “I guess I’m just… I don’t know how you’re gonna take this.”

“What?” Roman asks, sitting up to look down at Seth.

Seth sits up as well, but he doesn’t make eye contact with Roman.  He really doesn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to even bring this up, because it’s such an odd thing to even say to someone.  Even though he’s known Roman for years, has been dating him for months, it’s still something he doesn’t know how to talk about.

“Seth?”  Roman’s really not sure what’s going on, either. He’s never seen Seth like this, so unable to talk to him, so nervous to talk to him.  

Seth takes a deep breath and just spits it out, “I’m not gonna lie to you.  I want your babies.”

“What?” Roman asks in a whisper.  

“I want your babies.” Seth finally looks over at his boyfriend, sees the look of shock on his face.  In a swift move, he straddles him, tangles his hands in his long, lush hair. “I want your babies. I want you to put a baby in me.”

An image floats through Roman’s mind, of Seth’s stomach round and stretched and full with his baby. He brings his hands down to Seth’s exposed stomach and rubs up and down.  Biting his bottom lip, he meets Seth’s eyes.  “Can you?” Roman asks him.  There are tests that can be done to find out if a male can carry children, and now that Seth’s brought it up, it’s all he can think about.  “We can go find out.”

Seth’s nodding his head up and down, then grins.  “I already found out.  I’ve known since some routine physical I had done back in high school.  When I told the doctor I was gay, they tested me, just, you know, so I’d know to always us a condom.”

“And?”

“And I want you to fucking put a baby in me, Roman,” Seth tells him.  

“Are you sure?  You want to have a kid now?  We’re not even living together,” Roman says, because even though he’d love to make Seth’s belly swell up with his child, he needs to know that they’re prepared for it, emotionally, financially.  

“Move in with me,” Seth says before pressing a kiss to Roman’s lips.  

“You live in a little apartment.”  It really is tiny, hardly enough room for Seth and his dog, much less Roman and a child.

“Let’s buy a house,” Seth goes on to say.  “You and me. We can get a house with a nice big yard, so Kevin and our baby can play outside.”  He presses kisses down Roman’s jaw, hands cupped around Roman’s neck.  

“You’re serious about this?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long, baby.  I didn’t know how to tell you, but, god, just being here with you…” he trails off, rocking his hips as he runs his fingertips up and down Roman’s neck, right at the hairline.  

“I didn’t know you wanted a family so badly,” Roman replies, his own hips rolling up to meet Seth’s.  

“I didn’t, either. Before I got with you, anyway.” He drops another kiss to Roman’s jaw, then kisses his cheek and lips.  “But I love you so much, you’re such a good man and you’d be such a great father.”

Roman kisses Seth back, letting his tongue slip through his lips, running over his teeth and gums and tongue.  “I bet you’d look good pregnant,” Roman says, imagining it again.  “And I know you’d make a great father, yourself.”  He’s thought before that Seth might be the it for him, his one and only.  He’s thought before that maybe he wants to go buy Seth a ring, ask him if he’d want to spend the rest of their lives together.  But he’s never thought that having a family was a possibility.  He’s always wanted to have a family of his own, to raise a child or two or three with the values he grew up with.  “I want to put a baby in you,” Roman growls a few moments later.

It’s the first time either of them fuck without a condom.  Seth slicks up Roman’s cock before slipping a couple fingers behind him and push in, stretching himself out.  They both let out a gasp when Seth sits himself on Roman, the feel of skin on skin so raw and new.  Seth’s eyes flutter shut as he can feel the girth of Roman’s cock pushing into him, and it’s incredible.  

Roman is in a state of pure bliss as Seth lowers himself down to the hilt, truly experiencing how tight and hot Seth’s ass feels.  He settles his hands on Seth’s hips, muttering curse words as he adjusts to the new sensations.  “Fuck, Seth. Never knew you could feel this good. Always feel good, baby, but never felt you like this.  Goddamn, Seth.  Goddamn.”

Seth isn’t faring much better.  He’s rocking his hips, Roman’s cock deep inside him.  “Gonna come soon, Roman?” he asks and he can feel Roman nod.  “You gonna come in me, get me pregnant?”

“Oh god,” Roman moans. Honestly, he doesn’t know how long he can hold out, not when Seth is putting these images in his mind and whispering those things into his ear and rocking his hips like this around his bare cock.  

Neither one is able to hold out much longer.  Roman comes inside Seth, and that sets off a reaction in Seth, who can feel every minute twitch of Roman’s cock as he comes.  He can feel Roman’s cum spurt out of him over and over, filling him up. That drives Seth over the edge, covering both his and Roman’s stomachs with cum.  

Roman pulls out, fascinated as a string of cum follows and begins to drizzle down Seth’s leg. “Fuck.”

“That was amazing, Roman,” Seth says.  

“Yeah,” he agrees, totally speechless.  

Seth smiles before leaning in to kiss Roman again.  “I’ll go get us cleaned up.”  He stands, feeling more cum start to drizzle out of him.  Quickly, he heads to the bathroom and cleans himself up before grabbing a cloth for Roman.  “Here,” he says, wiping the warm cloth over Roman’s stomach.  

Roman takes the cloth after and tosses it to the ground, pulling Seth into the bed beside him. His hand settles on Seth’s stomach and he rubs.  “Think it worked?” he asks.

Chuckling, Seth places his hand over Roman’s.  “If not, we can always try again.”


End file.
